1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an improved hand and finger exerciser of the type in which engaged elements or components are pressed against the resistance or urgency of elastomeric bands. Embodiments of the disclosed hand and finger exerciser allow exercise of the hand, all fingers simultaneously, or each finger individually.
2. Description of Related Art
Finger exercising devices have found widespread use in strength and endurance training applications, as well as in therapeutic applications to overcome physiological dysfunction and injury. Various type of finger and hand exercise devices have been developed, such as a large v-spring having handles on either leg which are held in the hand and repeatedly squeezed together. Another device features two parallel handles which are urged apart by an arrangement of spring or elastomeric bands which are grasped between the thumb and forefingers and squeezed together. Yet another style of hand exerciser features individual spring-activated plungers and an opposing spring activated palm rest. Still others utilize a wristband or glove arrangement having an array of elastomeric tethers running from the fingers to an anchor point. Various other shapes and styles of squeezable foam rubber devices have also been used.
Conventional hand and finger exercise devices may have drawbacks, because the range of exercises available to the user is severely limited by the design of the unit.